


虚情假意/The Man From CIA

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN





	虚情假意/The Man From CIA

chapter.0

Mendez几乎已经要忘记这一切都是怎么开始的。

大概是始于一个简单的解救任务，那个既是刑犯又是CIA优秀特工之一的Napoleon Solo在纽约工作时遇上了点小麻烦，于是Mendez便被O'Donnell派出去帮了个小忙。

为表谢意，Solo邀他到纽约的一处安全屋请他吃饭，亲自下厨，食材精细而挑剔，一如他对着装的品位。

“虽然我知道一定早就有无数人夸过你的眼睛，”最后Solo端着酒杯，看着对松露欣赏不来而是啃起第三个三明治全程以沉默为主的Mendez，“但我还是要说我快陷进去了。”

Mendez终于停止了咀嚼。

Napoleon Solo。好看的男人。

是那种比起第一眼就会令人注意到的外表的好看之外，很容易就能俘获人心由内在散发而出的魅力。

Mendez在内心打量，同时揣度着他的意图。不过Solo也没有给他太多猜测的机会，所以当一分钟后Mendez被捧着脑袋半强迫地品尝Solo嘴里的酒精味时，一闪而过的惟一想法是自己等下绝对不会是被掌控的那个。

没几分钟后，被Solo剥光了上衣压进床铺里的Mendez发现，他不止高估了自己在体型上的微弱优势，还过于低估了Solo隐藏在昂贵西装下惊人的肌肉。他当然也有保持日常训练和运动，但那在外勤特工的身手面前显得不值一提。

等Mendez一丝不挂地躺在床上连腿都抬不动的时候，Solo上半身的衬衫不过只是被扯开了扣子。

“怎么样？”

“还不坏。”Mendez手背搭着额头，仿佛比付出更多运动的Solo还要累。

“如果我没听错的话，”Solo皱起眉，假装惋惜的表情，“你似乎是在埋怨我的技术。”

Mendez撇撇嘴，不置可否，换来的是被Solo翻了个身再次操得昏昏沉沉。

于是就这样开始了。起初只是偶尔在纽约，在各自的安全屋窝个半天。如果Mendez飞去了哪里执行任务，那过不了一天就会有人在门下塞进信封，告诉他调到哪条加密频道。而当电话接通时，那头总是Solo的声音，隔着电话线他都能看到Solo笑着询问他自己是否可以来见一见他。

无论Mendez在哪个国度执行多隐秘的任务，只要Solo想，总是能找到他。他常常一言不发地在安全屋或是酒店房间里等着Mendez，带着他能在当地搜罗到的最好的酒，勾起Mendez紧张疲惫下潜藏的欲望；用自己价值不菲的领带，捆住Mendez的手腕，绕过好看的手指，在上面打个结，像品尝礼物一样态度强势姿势优雅地品尝着他。

“你知道的，只要我想，”Solo亲吻Mendez的眼睛，那双总是有着温柔眼神的眼睛现在因为情欲而迷蒙，“我总能找到你。”

Napoleon Solo或许永远不会做谁的爱人，但却是个体贴的情人，哪怕做了再荒唐的事，也有办法让Mendez或者别的其他谁对他生不起来气。

——可能连情人都不是，只是个非必要性的临时搭档罢了。

直到Mendez终于决定结束这个因头脑发热而一发不可收拾的错误。

“我们还有别的选择吗？”Solo手上一边继续整修着面前的追踪设备，一边又偏过头，嘴角弯起个弧度看着Mendez。

Mendez也看向他，还有他那双总是别有深意闪烁着的眼睛。接着他想起，是了，这个男人总是这样，微微笑然后盯着你看，吸引你走近，好好看清里面有多少真心的情意。

“没有。”Mendez的声调保持着一贯的低缓冷静。

“噢，真令我伤心，这就想一脚踹开我了？”这下Solo终于停下了手里的事情，转过了身好好地坐正了，似笑非笑地盯着Mendez，“我可是给了你我的‘一切。’”

Solo在“一切”上加重了音，而Mendez仍是没什么反应。

他突然明白过来，当CIA优秀的伪装大师不想再让你明白自己在想什么时，你多半也不会再有机会从他的表情里看出任何情绪。

“行了，到此为止，”Mendez的声音在Solo听来也没带上起伏，“可以收起你的虚情假意了。”

“或许，某些时候…”Solo瞧了Mendez好一会儿才站起了身，声音由近及远，好像在房间里翻找着什么东西，等再走回Mendez面前时，手里多了个小盒子。

“…比如想着要给你带点什么小玩意儿——就当是纪念品——的时候…”他垂着头摩挲了一会儿盒子的边缘，接着把盒子抛了过去，“我还一厢情愿以为我的‘虚情假意’能收买点什么呢。”

在他们有意无意刻意避开会有交集的任务、很久没再见过面以后，Mendez还会想起这句残忍的玩笑。只是大多数时候，它都会变成苦涩的圈套，圈着那个精致的、不知Solo又是从哪个文物贩子手里偷来的盒子、以及里面那只被打造得刚巧能套上他手指的戒指一起置放在了某个角落。

Mendez之后只是会在一些简报会上听得Solo的行踪，从纽约到柏林，从罗马再到伊斯坦布尔…身处世界上不同的角落，执行着不同的任务，周旋于不同的环境，却总是时不时地怀缅过去。这既远又近的亲密感，是不是代表着仍有人在珍视这段过去。

只是Mendez比另一个当事人更早明白的道理是，虚情假意，从来收买不到真心。

心是要拿心换的。

然而Napoleon Solo的心在哪里，谁也不知道。

Chapter.1

在CIA总部再见到Solo完全是Mendez预料之外的事。

“来见一见Napoleon Solo，”Sanders在Mendez推门而入的瞬间就精准捕捉到了来人惊讶的神色，于是替O'Donnell告知了他在电话里就应当让Mendez知晓的任务细节，“你这次行动的搭档。”

“这次的行动目标是一份涉及到三个国家驻外特工的名单，”O'Donnell掀开简报板，Solo的照片已经被贴在上面，“我们需要和这个组织有过接触的特工和你一起行动。”

“你们的任务是渗透这个组织，找到泄露名单的人并销毁名单。”

O'Donnell快速做完介绍后，才想起什么，手指在Solo和Mendez和之间来回转了几圈，“你们以前是不是临时合作过？还挺顺利的？”

“没错，”Solo靠着椅背，眼神停留在忙于消化一切现有资料的Mendez身上，“相当令人愉快的合作。”

Mendez轻应了一声算作回答。脑子里过滤着主次推进，虽然间谍行动对于大多数国家来说都是心知肚明的戏码，但真实存在的名单被公诸于众时，对于世界就不止是新闻，而是天大的丑闻了。

等会议结束后又过了两个小时、Mendez终于喘口气从文件堆里分出些心时，看到的是Solo正在大办公室里和一些人相聊甚欢。CIA的总部总显忙碌，每个来来去去的人都步履匆忙甚至气急败坏，但Solo总能让他们停住脚步打上一声招呼。Mendez知道他很是有些收买人心的本事，但完全弄不明白甚少会在总部出现的人是如何和办公室那几个同事如此熟稔的。

难怪O'Donnell刚刚在给他补上Napoleon Solo的内部评核资料时，告诉他Solo是个总能带给别人惊喜的人，让他俩合作一定不会是个错误的决定。

像是感受到Mendez在想什么，还在问候叙旧的人绕过几张办公桌径直朝他走过来，很自然地拉过一张椅子在他对面坐下。

“你还记得刚刚O'Donnell建议我和你一起制定计划吗？”Solo看着仍埋头在大堆资料里的Mendez，发现他快速翻阅文件时眨眼睛的频率会变得很快。

一些有趣的细节。

“不…”Mendez从一堆文件里抬起了头，紧绷的肩膀放松下来，“他没有说。”

“他确实说了。”

“好吧，”Mendez从一堆文件里抬起了头，紧绷的肩膀垂了下来，不想再继续无意义的争执，“大概吧。”

“怎么说我也算是你半个老搭档，从见面到现在连声问候都没有，真是冷酷。”

说出这句话的时候Solo带些犹豫，他仿似挣扎的语调在简单明了地告诉Mendez，他不确定要不要继续话题，但他不想就这样结束这场相隔一年多的对话。

Solo很会说话，也很懂得如何用言语表达他的目的，比起喜欢在脑子里思考然后更愿意用行动表达自己的Mendez，总是三言两语就能占去上风。

“……”Mendez闭了下眼睛又睁开，终于把视线焦点投到了始终嘴角噙笑的Solo身上，“你什么时候回来的？”

“四小时前，”Solo顺手也拿起两张资料，但目光倒是锁着Mendez没移开过，“你知道的，CIA总是效率很高，不浪费一分一秒。”

“从哪里回来的？”Mendez顺着话题，又把注意力从Solo身上转移回手中的文件上。

“布鲁塞尔，我在那里待了挺长一段时间，”

“布鲁塞尔…美丽的地方，”Mendez顿了顿，轻声地重复了一遍这个地名，像回忆着些什么，“一个月前我也去了。”

“唔…”

我知道。

Solo在心里回应。

去年大部分时间在纽约。直到十月去了巴黎。十二月在圣诞前从伊斯坦布尔赶了回来，那时他也才离开伊斯坦布尔两周。今年二月在加拿大几个城市来来回回了许久，美加友谊那些事儿也挺棘手，Solo是这么听别人在电话里告诉他的。四月去古巴的时候迟迟没有消息，他稍许担心了一阵，但受伤绝不是因为被这些事儿分了心。然后一整个夏天似乎都风平浪静，他在布鲁塞尔养伤的时候，听说Mendez也要来，但他还没有想好要不要唐突地出现在他面前时，又被喊回了柏林，等他再回到布鲁塞尔时，Mendez早就带着目标人物从伦敦转道回纽约了。

几个电话，再加上一些他不用费太大力气就能搞来的值钱玩意儿，几句圆滑又不令人起疑的套词，便能从CIA一些人嘴里套得Tony Mendez的行踪，顺便维持良好的关系。

但Solo不知为何潜意识里并不希望Mendez知晓他这些并不高明的小招数。

他精于社交，Mendez也拥有丰富人际；他工作时干练利落，Mendez也不乏睿智冷静；他是老道优秀的外勤特工，Mendez也是所有人尊重的解救专家。

他们在某些方面这样相似，在某些方面又如此不同。

无论到哪里，他总是能为自己枯燥乏味的特工生涯找到许多额外乐趣。而有一段时间，揣摩隐藏在Mendez温柔眼神下的真实想法是Solo的乐趣之一。

也许第一眼只是被他的眼睛或者是聪明的头脑吸引，管他的，Solo想，这么势均力敌的人哪怕在CIA里也没法再找出第二个，他喜欢这样的情人。而喜欢的程度，可能要超过其他这样的临时情人多那么一些。

Mendez说我们的身份不适合展开这种“固定的搭档关系”不如不要再浪费多余时间时，Solo一瞬又莫名其妙地想到这些——喜欢？真是个奇妙的词汇。

喜欢也不过是情绪的一种而已，这种情绪实在便宜，并且就像吃不到糖的小孩子一样扭捏。Mendez说他这情绪是该好好收起的虚情假意，那就当它是虚情假意好了。

反正，要这些自以为是的情绪做什么呢？

Chapter.2

多年在CIA工作的经验告诉Tony Mendez，麻烦永远不会单独到来，而这一次也毫不例外。

Mendez还没从“要和旧情人合作”（甚至是不是情人还要打个问号）这件事上缓过来，又接到了O'Donnell的电话。

“不…Jack，你没有告诉我这个…”Mendez沉吟了好一会儿才压下冒上来的怒气，“如果他们已经有了完整的计划，为什么又要假惺惺地开会让我再制定一套？“

“这样的话，Sanders那个自以为是的老家伙就可以说他们已经征求过最佳解救专家的意见了。”

“该死的，我甚至都没有看过他们的计划！”Mendez差点摔了话筒，“没有别的办法了吗？”

电话那头的上司沉默了好一阵，然后Mendez能感受到O'Donnell转向了没人看见的角度，压低了声音，“我可以亲自去提交你的计划然后提议重新选择，但你只有72个小时…”

“你只有72个小时让你的方案超过他的，”O'Donnell又强调了一遍时间，“否则等国务院出了文件，我也无能为力。”

Mendez在档案室泡了一整天，他认认真真地把任务相关所有人员、包括Solo的相关履历又从头梳理了遍，他还没有看过Sanders方的计划，但他知道自己一定可以做出比他们更完美无缺的。

将最后一份文件夹归档整理完毕后，他听到档案室门打开又关上，光是听那充满情感和管理员道着谢的声音，他就知道Solo来了。

“听说有个人在档案室忙了一天，”Solo手插着口袋走进，“Tony Mendez果然是名不虚传的认真啊？”

Mendez本来不想跟Solo有过多交流，但心里一股无名火仿佛让他身上长了刺，他把手上的文件用力往柜子里一扔，“还是停止你的假惺惺吧。”

“为什么我听不懂你在说什么？”Solo眨了眨眼睛，脸上是Mendez看过无数次的无辜表情。

“Sanders早就提交了完整的任务计划这件事，你指望我会相信你不知道？”

“什么计划？计划不是你在制定吗？”Solo反问了一句后立刻明白过来Mendez在说什么，他迅速举起双手，“我确实什么都不知道，Sanders的命令我从来只能照做，不能过问，你了解的。”

“如果我有这种能决定一个任务该使用哪种计划的权利，我还会站在这里为CIA卖命吗？”

Mendez没再出声，大概是很久没见面的原因，他发现Solo一些举动总是能让他些微的失神。而后他把精力调回现实，意识到Solo并没有说错，这么简单的道理他自己也应该懂的，只是Solo在不巧的时机出现，于是更不巧地成为了Mendez出气的对象。

“……抱歉，”Mendez叹了口气，“是我想多了。”

是我过界了。

“不过你需要的话，”Solo又往前走近Mendez两步，“我或许能帮上点忙。”

“不需要，”Mendez的声音恢复了往常的冷静，用对待同事的口气又补了句，”谢谢。“

“哇哦，真棒，又拒绝了我一次。”Solo半开玩笑地自嘲，而Mendez并没有任何回应。他看着Mendez转身，用好看的手锁上最后一个柜门，啪嗒一声，随着他的动作，Solo的鼻子好像又嗅到Mendez身上那种淡淡的、属于他的烟草味。

嗅觉直达脑部然后产生的反射性，好像牵动着哪里激烈跳动了一下。

当Mendez转身要离开快和仍站在原地的人擦肩而过时，Solo几乎是同时将他抵到了柜子上，一阵叮铃咣啷的响声，等Mendez反应过来的时候，一只手已经被按在了身侧，而另一只抵在与Solo之间的手也被他牢牢抓着。

“Napoleon Solo！”Mendez受惊或者生气的时候就会喊他的全名，接着他意识到这声音在安静的档案室制造了太大动静后又压低了，“你是有什么毛病？”

“有非常多的毛病，你想从哪个听起？”Solo比Mendez稍矮一点，但现在Mendez被他斜压在柜子前，他才是看起来更有身材优势的那个。

“嘿？需要帮忙吗Tony？”是靠近入口处的椅子在地上拖动的声音，然后脚步声也渐渐靠近，Mendez紧张起来，而Solo无动于衷。

“不…没事，我…只是弄翻了些资料，我来收拾。”因为用力，Mendez的手已经握成了拳头，腿也被倾覆而来的下半身紧紧压着，在力气上，Solo几乎是压倒性的胜利，但Mendez仍没有放弃毫无用处的推拒。和Solo简单的眼神交会时，他看到Solo的嘴角向上掀起轻微的弧度，看上去是在笑，却没发出一点声音。

Solo这么笑的时候，Mendez总是没来由隐隐地觉得有压迫感。他把腿抵在Mendez的双腿之间，意味很明显。这种奇怪的感觉令Mendez皱起了眉。

但Solo不知为什么就是很喜欢看Mendez皱眉的表情，还有苦恼时会无意识轻咬嘴角的样子，在他看来总是有些色情。

他凑近Mendez，把自己的唇印上对方的，而后似是犹豫地偏过一些角度，在Mendez试图再次推开他时，撬开了他的嘴，舌尖在下排齿列上轻轻游走。

一种唤作记忆的感受瞬地钻进Mendez的脑海，由大脑至身体四肢，Solo的动作温柔得叫人发软。直到两只手都被按在头顶，而Solo腾出又一只手从被扯开的衬衣下摆里伸进去、然后狠狠拧了他胸前的突起令他吃痛低呼时，他才明白，这不过是Napoleon Solo又一个坏心眼的陷阱。

“Napoleon Solo…”Mendez逃开了Solo的吻，好脾气终于被磨光耗尽，他几乎咬牙切齿，飞快思考着如何才能改变自己的处境给这个人狠狠地来上一脚，“放开。”

“真的要我放开？”Solo换了下禁锢着Mendez双手的角度，横过手肘再次制止了他试图挣脱的举动，而另一只手一个用力，衬衫上其余岌岌可危的纽扣也被扯开了。

“想想，我们最冷静的Tony Mendez和那个可笑的刑犯Napoleon Solo在档案室一起待了几十分钟，闹出了一些奇怪的动静，然后Tony Mendez气喘吁吁、衣衫不整、匆匆忙忙地出来…”Solo腾出一只手绕到Mendez背后，顺着背脊一路缓缓向下抚摸，感受着Mendez努力僵直却仍旧泄露出一丝颤抖的身体，声线愉悦地低了下来，听起来又分明像是威胁，“枯燥的CIA一定很喜欢这种暧昧的八卦，你说呢？”

Mendez只是又重复了一次放开，回答他的是皮带被解开的悉索声，然后Solo又流连于他的唇边、轻轻舔舐他的耳垂，接着咬了一口。

“真是只会吃人的狼狗。”他想起以前他是这么评价Solo在做爱时喜欢咬人的小癖好的。

Solo禁锢着他的手没有丝毫松懈，而Mendez只能任由他又用熟悉的手法脱掉了下半身的所有遮蔽物。

紧张、混乱、甚至愤怒都有，却没有讨厌。

他并不讨厌Solo出格的爱抚，从来都没法讨厌。

他只是讨厌Solo这样出格的原因。像讨不到糖的小孩子一样，只因被拒绝，又或是他天性里的独占欲作祟也说不准。

Solo的亲密就像施舍，你看，他总是这样毫无预兆地出现在你面前，说我总能找到你，好莱坞缠绵的爱情电影，然后他消失，你无处可寻，你知道他不缺乐子，你也无法停止，等待他下一次出现，又一部爱情电影，反反复复，没有结局。

于是Mendez只能为电影编上一个最顺理成章的结局。可是现在，Solo又在他耳边低语着什么，Mendez听不清，只能感受到他的一只手轻拍着他的屁股，揉捏着自己的大腿根部，然后左腿被弯起膝盖抬了起来。

仿佛是当时的结局又退回原点。

Mendez颤抖着闭上了眼睛。

chapter.3

Napoleon Solo很少想过去的事，往后看意味着向过去臣服，而他决不愿向任何事物臣服，就算是被胁迫式地为CIA工作，他也能转圜得游刃有余。

然后Mendez出现了。

他一直以为Tony Mendez是一只被驯养得很好的家猫，安静温柔，虽然不够黏人，但只要你给他最好的食物、再赠予他看起来发自真心的轻柔爱抚，他就会喵喵叫着跑来蹭你的腿，承认你是他的主人。

后来他发现这个人本质是一只伪装得过于完美的野猫，你以为驯服了他的时候，他就用收起的利爪狠狠抓你一把，好吧，大概还咬了一口，虽然没有留下什么伤疤，但还是会痛的。

“人不受点伤就不会长记性。”Solo绕过Mendez的大腿，手指挤进臀缝间试探性地戳刺着，感受着Mendez小心压抑的呼吸。

“我刚开始为CIA做事的时候，Sanders说在你们CIA，人人都要懂这个道理。”他缓慢地插入了一根手指，没有任何润滑和前戏，他能感受到眼前的人在用全身的肌肉表达着拒绝，而他却连眼皮都没有抬一下。

第二根手指紧随其后没入，Mendez仍旧一声不吭，而Solo开始好奇野猫忍耐的底线在哪里。

他挺起腰又贴近一点，用自己的分身磨蹭着Mendez已经有反应的前端，大概是疼痛和羞耻感的双重刺激，Mendez没多久就硬挺起来。而Solo仿佛就是铁了心地要看他出丑，偏不给他的分身一点照顾，反而又抽出了身后的手指转而去揉捏乳头。Mendez记忆中的Solo总是对前戏有着意外细致的耐心，连脱个衣服都像鉴赏艺术品一般仔细，就像现在这样，自己狼狈不堪，而他却只是拉下了西装裤的拉链，整齐，耐心，危险。

“Solo，”Mendez终于开口了，用极尽力气掩饰却仍旧沙哑的声音，“你确定你要在这里操我？”

“嗯？”

“没有床，脏兮兮，甚至随时可能有人破门而入，”Solo压在他身上的力道和不安分的手让他很费劲才说完整这句话，“我认识的Napoleon Solo可不好这口。”

“噢Tony，亲爱的Tony，”Solo流连于Mendez的下巴细细啃咬，如果不是腾不出手，他还真想扯一扯那浓密了许多的胡子，“收起你对付任务的那一套，那对我没用。”

“噢，操你的。”Mendez试图扭动脖子躲避Solo喷在他脖颈处的气息，却又被咬了一口。

“我想你还是不够了解我，”Solo的胯部贴近他，手又绕回了他身后，“有时候我也爱玩点特别的。”

“操你的，Napoleon Solo，操你的。”毫无意义的重复后，是三根手指恶意地直接插入，而咬住他喉结的动作让他无法有更大动作的挣扎。

他大概明白是自己的冷淡令Solo失控，但还是不懂Solo行为间的意义。他还真想找一找Napoleon Solo的心，看看里面都藏了些什么东西。

“啊，说起来是你自己放弃了深入认识我的机会，”手指在开探，他知道Mendez不好受，然而他原本也没想做到这一步，只想给他来个亲密的恶作剧或是什么，在不要留下坏印象的基础上唤起点儿对过去的美好回忆之类的…

……他原本只想这样而已。

“往事总是令人伤心，不是么？”

Mendez想讽刺一句什么，却只是非常不屑地哼了一声，用口型继续重复，操你的。

身后退出去的手指取而代之变成了更滚烫的东西，Solo进入的比往常每一次都更快更重，一下就顶到了里面，Mendez腿一软差点喊叫出来。

Solo勾勾嘴角，没有继续动作，而是把唇覆上去，侵略性地吻住Mendez，连舌根都细细品尝过，Mendez被吻得恍惚间，感觉身体里的火热正缓缓退出，头顶钳制他双手的力度也终于松懈下来，而他甚至还没来得及反击，自己就又被扭着双手翻了个身，接着硕大又强迫性地挤了进来。

Mendez压根抗议不了，只能被迫性地随着身后愈来愈重的挺近咽下呻吟，下腹像是要烧起来，脸和自己肿胀的硬挺同时贴着冰冷的铁皮柜子，他想求Solo放开他一只手让他可以释放自己，想求Solo轻一些慢一些，或许他最想一枪崩了Solo的脑袋。Mendez迷迷糊糊分不出是快感还是疼痛间先射了出来，然而Solo却还是就着这个并不舒服的姿势在他身体里横冲乱撞了好久才终于高潮，他反应极快地抽出去，射在了Mendez的大腿根部，精液流的一塌糊涂。

终于被放开的手臂已经酸麻到没什么知觉，Mendez撑不住自己，也没管地上脏不脏就贴着柜子往下滑，被Solo眼疾手快地抱住，他这会儿终于如愿以偿地腾出手能扯扯Mendez看起来毛茸茸的胡子了。

“操你的，Napoleon Solo。”Mendez喘着气，不管不顾地在他身上靠了好一会儿才缓回来，比意识更早清醒的是身体里火辣辣的疼，他觉得自己大概是受伤了。

“还想再来一次？”Solo把Mendez贴近柜子扶稳后，掏出手帕开始帮两个人清理，“你想要的话我倒是不介意？”

“帮我个忙。”扣好了衬衫上仅剩的两个扣子，乖乖地抬起腿让Solo帮他套上裤子后，Mendez终于不是只会说操你的了。

“什么？”

“直到任务开始前，都不要再出现在我面前。”他推开Solo，扶着腰捡起被踩了好几脚的外套拍了拍灰。

而Solo只是又无声地笑了，他接过外套帮Mendez披上，又扣上纽扣好遮挡住里面已经被扯皱的衬衫，在他脸颊上轻啄了一下，“想都别想。”

Mendez向O'Donnell借了间安全屋，买了药，洗完澡，没给自己一点休息的机会，等他终于赶计划赶到趴在桌子上睡过去、接着做了些毫无意义的梦而他在梦里并不是如愿给Solo来上一枪、却是又毫不争气地再次被他操翻时被电话铃惊醒时，才发现时间已经又过去了十几个小时，而他的计划终于只差收尾了。

“Tony，至少要来会上露一面！”O'Donnell在电话里的声音听起来已经快爆炸了，“我可不想听Sanders跟别人到处宣传说你是个傲慢的人。”

“随便他吧，”Mendez揉揉眉心，清醒了回来，“我这边快完成了，明天直接国务院见吧。”

“老天保佑，这是我这两天听见的惟一一件好事。”

敲门声响起，Mendez挂了电话去开门。

Solo捧着个杯子出现在他眼前，并且又再一次在他尝试关门前从门缝里挤了进来。

“同事告诉我你现在住在这里。”Solo抬了抬手里的杯子，“来杯咖啡？”

根本没有一件好事。

“除了O'Donnell没人知道我在这里，”Mendez这回确定Solo这趟是冲着自己来的了，从一开始就是，“这里是他的安全屋。”

“噢，好吧，”Solo挑挑眉毛，神态轻松，“不管怎么说德国制造的新式追踪器还是挺管用的。”

“来真的？”身体里的疼痛还牵扯着Mendez缺乏睡眠的神经，他已经不想再跟Solo周旋于文字游戏或是讲道理了，“你就是不肯放过我？”

Solo目光灼灼地盯着他，伸手递过了咖啡、

“是啊。”

Chapter.4

“你早就知道这趟回来会和我合作？”Mendez想追根究底，却一时不知从何问起。

“事实上，”Solo顺手喝起了被Mendez拒绝的咖啡，在不大的屋子里踱步巡视着，“是我‘建议’Sanders主动负责这次的任务顺便把我调回兰利来和你叙叙旧的。”

“所以？”

“所以我也是特意来建议你不要再赶什么计划，Sanders那份就挺好的，你真应该看看，”Solo绕了一圈又站到了和Mendez面对面的位置，他抬眼看了看墙上的钟，“毕竟我猜O'Donnell刚刚接到让他不要再递交什么PLAN B而是直接执行现有计划的电……”

回答他的是Mendez甩在他脸上的一大沓纸张，不响的“啪”一声后它们四处飞散开来；接着电话铃响起，Mendez沉默着接起又沉默着挂断，好像是预演过的一样，只有Solo从进门开始就挂着的笑依然没有淡下去，仿佛一切都是意料之中。

Mendez打量着这间屋子里有什么东西是砸在Solo身上弄坏了也可以不用赔偿的，最后他发现只有自己的拳头。并且它再一次毫无意外地被Solo挡住了。

“嘿，打架伤感情，”Solo攥住Mendez的拳头，“毕竟过两天我们还要一起出任务。”

“省省吧，”Mendez将手挣脱出来又转而去拨电话，“我有的是方法退出。”

“你们CIA为什么总爱说一样的话，”Solo笑着摇摇头，又低下身把Mendez的计划书一张张地拾起，“Sanders三天前还说他有的是方法让我永远不踏进CIA的大门。”

他蹲着扫了一眼Mendez的计划，大约地估算了一下这么好的计划无疾而终以及毫无准备的突发事件会给Mendez带来的打击。

他就是无法克制自己想要一次次打破Mendez底线的奇怪念头。

“你再看看现在？连门口的警卫十米外看到我就会挥手打招呼。”

Mendez没再说话，他平静了下来，看着Solo的一举一动，听着他的一字一句，接着像突然想明白了什么。

“Solo，说真的，被我拒绝就让你这么耿耿于怀？”

Solo停下了手里还在替Mendez整理计划书的动作。

“瞧瞧你，想尽办法接近我，追踪我，耍一些不入流的手段，自以为聪明地能让我挫败…”Mendez顿了一下，眼神里带着讥讽，“这就是你报复的手段？在档案室迫不及待地上了我，像条发情的公狗？”

他不明白Solo为什么非要逼不擅长用言语伤人的自己说这些一出口就后悔的话。

其实他很想说，为什么这么多日子后的见面会演变成这样，为什么不能心平气和的就像真的毫无牵扯的同事安静地完成任务，然后再次分别。

或者也可以找个地方喝上一杯，问一句这些日子过的怎么样。

这些都是他心头的疑问，但他说不出口。

这个从回来到现在都在Mendez面前洋洋得意一帆风顺的年轻人面无表情看了Mendez好一会儿，接着不自觉地笑了一声。

这一切看在Mendez的眼里却异常的冷漠。

“这才是真正的Tony Mendez，是吗？一边被我操一边觉得我不过是条发情的公狗？”

Mendez抿着嘴不说话，不安的空气里传来Solo隐忍的怒气，他有一瞬间以为Solo又要做些什么，然而他只是张了张嘴却什么都没说，最后像失掉了所有耐心一样摔门而去。

或许是该留点好回忆的，但仔细一想，好像也没有什么值得回忆，毕竟并没有创造过什么回忆。

而现在，都成为该忘记的过去了。

接下来的五天他都没有再见到Solo，只有他在忙着伪装身份，进行前期的准备，他想，至少Solo终于有一次听了他的话，也不算太坏。

再在慈善拍卖晚宴上见到Solo的时候，他的身份已经变成了Jack deveny——一个极有本事短短时间就小有名气的文物贩子，而Mendez自己则是Kevin Harkins，一个虚构的制片公司的投资人。

一整场拍卖会两个人都没有什么交流，也不需要有什么交流，Mendez循序渐进地和需要套取情报的人攀谈，尽量低调，他有时会看看会场另一边不用费力就能找到的Solo，身边总是围着许多人：女士们喜欢他精妙的小把戏，男士们喜欢他对各种文物的侃侃而谈，所有人都喜欢他。而他被指定要接近的那位女商人看样子早就被他迷得神魂颠倒——对他来说实在是个没有什么难度的任务。

总之一切都进行得超乎寻常的顺利，直到Mendez被人提醒他看向Solo的频率实在太频繁了：

“嘿，Kevin，你也对那个文物贩子感兴趣？”已经微醺的Max一把搂住了Mendez的肩膀，他现在看见这个安静的高个子就满心欢喜，毕竟花了几万美元买下他被米高梅退回的三个剧本也算是救他一命，“怎么，也想搞点副业？”

“全场焦点啊，huh？”Mendez转回身收回了目光，“你可别忘了我的钱都砸在你的剧本上了。”

“听我一句，现在拍电影不赚钱。”Max的语气听起来很是恳切。

Mendez小口抿着酒，听着Max胡说八道一般的抱怨，经济、米高梅、工会、作家协会都被他骂了一遍，最后这个怨天尤人的老头子又鬼使神差地把话题绕回了一开始。

“我写了几十年剧本，也不过活成这样，你再看那个小子，玩点手上的把戏，随随便便就混得如鱼得水，”Max又灌下了一杯不知什么酒，接着压低了声音，“不过人总还是要低调点的好，你看他现在这么得意，香槟，美女，保不准过会就要倒大霉了。”

本来准备讲出脱身理由然后换个地方待的Mendez几乎立刻警觉了起来，不管他是不是胡说八道，“什么？”

大概是Mendez终于明显一些的反应让Max来了劲，他又凑近了一些，努了努嘴让Mendez看会场角落那儿坐着的几个人，西装革履面无表情，Mendez只瞟一眼就能确定，他没有在之前任何的情报档案中见过这些一看就训练有素的保镖们。

“听说他在罗马勾搭上了人家的夫人，人家追着他找了大半年，没想到在这里自投罗网了，”Max对事不关己的八卦好像十分兴奋，“等着晚宴一结束，这个年轻人可有的苦头吃了。”

谁给谁苦头吃还说不准。Mendez在心里接了句，眼神却不自觉又去寻找Solo的人影。

然而这次他没有找到。再一回头，刚刚坐在角落的那几个男人已经消失在二楼的楼梯转角处，而Mendez也放下酒杯穿过人群立刻跟了上去。与一楼觥筹交错的喧闹相比，二楼走道上昏暗的灯光显得安静，偶尔会有一男一女急匆匆地牵着手从Mendez身边跑过，让他立刻会意二楼无非是宴会主人为与会来宾准备的贴心空间。

只要竖起耳朵专心听，就能立刻发现走廊尽头的房间里发出的声音是如此格格不入。比如，头盖骨砸在墙壁上或者是被打中的膝盖跪在地板上的一声声闷响。虽然他每次出外勤的任务都是O'Donnell慎重挑选过、尽量不会给Mendez带来危险的，但是Sanders显然事前没有告诉O'Donnell，Napoleon Solo是个多容易节外生枝的人（甚至有一次惊动了大半个柏林的警察）。不过现在来看，以他的武力值，说是添乱也说不准。Mendez只是犹豫了一秒是要进去帮忙还是就这么悄无声息离开时，就被人用铁棍顶着后腰推进了房间里。

“你又是谁？”那群人显然暂时占了上风，唯一还能站直的两个人一左一右地架着Solo，另外四个已经趴在地上哼哼了，至于他身后那位的一只手也绕过了自己的脖子。

“老兄我发誓我不知道你们有什么私人恩怨，”Mendez识相地举起双手表示投降，又向Solo使了个不明显的眼色，”老天我真的只是走错房间了，我的妞在另一面的这个房间等着我…“

被Mendez的说辞分神了的人立刻就让Solo找到了反击的空隙，Mendez也顺势扭过自己脖子上的手试图挣脱，然而就像Solo以前嘲笑过无数次的那样，这个沉静的大个子除了身高和力气之外什么也没有，而没有任何技巧可言的出击也让他的力气显得多余。所以当Solo没费什么劲解决了那两个人想来帮Mendez脱困的时候，看到的是对方的铁棍重重挥向了Mendez的肚子。

Mendez觉得自己大概是昏迷了那么一小会儿，因为等他浑身一抽一抽痛醒的时候，那根铁棍已经插到了那个男人的大腿里，而自己正被跪在地上的Solo捧着头。

他眯着眼费力地打量了Solo一下，头发凌乱，脸上也挂了彩，表情是他从没见过的严肃，看起来比前几天他们吵架时还要凶不少。

“这点小麻烦还犯不着动用你来帮我。”Solo皱着眉，紧盯着Mendez。

“咳…”Mendez想开口说点什么却只是被涌上来的血腥味呛了一下。

“这下我倒要看看你准备怎么写报告。”Solo调整了下姿势，好让Mendez靠得舒服些，“我以为你知道总是在发情的公狗会有多凶狠呢。”

你早点管好下半身也不至于在这种环节惹出麻烦。记仇的家伙。小心眼的蠢货。Mendez在心里嘀咕，却只是撇了撇嘴角，没有跟他争论。

Solo这下责怪的话也说不出来了。他保持着双膝跪地的姿势，让Mendez的手枕在自己的一只胳膊上，另一只手略显无措地解开了他的衬衫扣子后却不知该从哪里开始检查。

“希望你的肋骨没有断，”他平稳了一下呼吸后，开始用食指和中指一寸寸地按压着Mendez的腹部，观察着Mendez的表情。

“…你可……真是个…麻烦精…”Mendez积攒了好一会儿力气，终于说完整了一个句子。

“是啊，我很麻烦。”Solo的表情没有什么缓和，好在他确认了Mendez没有骨折，但多半有哪里内出血了。

“你讨厌我，是吗？”

Mendez大概隔了半分钟才不明显地摇了摇头。

“你希望我远离你，是吗。”这次是肯定句不是疑问句。

他看了眼没再做出什么回应的Mendez，低弱的光线里那双眼睛不再盛着往常时时能看到的笑意，甚至涌上了一丝迷茫和困惑，但它依旧好看。

好像时间总是无声无息地就倒退了。

他想起自己那时是如何疯狂迷恋上拥有这样一对双眼的人。而现在他依然没有抵抗力。无论何时。

Solo用大拇指的指腹轻轻蹭了蹭Mendez的眼角，动作温柔。

“等任务结束了以后，我会的。”

chapter.5

Solo花了点时间把现场布置成帮派内部斗殴不和的场景，然后才扶着伪装成醉酒的Mendez下了楼，宾客大多醉的醉走的走，他没费太多心思就在门口喊到了车，确保没有人注意到他俩后才把Mendez送回了租来的制片厂办公室，接着才拨通了秘密线路通知了O'Donnell。

等O'Donnell带着医生赶来的时候已近凌晨，Mendez时睡时醒，有一阵他觉得身体的某部分在抽出，而脑袋也不甚清醒，好像Solo一直紧紧捏着他的手似的，那力道太大导致他觉得自己痛得都出现了幻觉。直到天快亮的时候，他才在血腥味混杂着酒精味的房间里沉沉睡去。他睡得实在太沉，以至于醒来的时候他以为时间已经过去了两天。

“事实上你只睡了十个小时，”O'Donnell抱臂俯视着他，他有足够的理由把Mendez好好训一顿，但现下在没有对任务造成什么影响的情况下，他也不打算再过多追究了，“你该庆幸你只是肋骨骨折，内出血也还没到要你命的地步。”

Mendez想开口说句抱歉，但是乏力头痛又口干舌燥的他只能干巴巴地瞪着眼睛，直到医生又进来摆弄了他一阵换了绷带后他才终于被喂了几口水，有了活过来的感觉。

“Solo呢？”结果到最后他先说出口的话也不是抱歉。

“去赴线人的约了。”O'Donnell扶着他躺了个比较舒服的姿势后拉了张椅子在床边坐下，“有力气了？是不是该和我解释解释这个莫名其妙的‘意外’了？”

“我以为Solo已经解释过了…”

“的确，我已经相信‘一切意外都是我的错’这套说辞了。”O'Donnell观察着Mendez的表情，“但我不理解的部分是，你为什么会冒着暴露两个人身份的危险出现在那个房间？”

Mendez看着这个既是上司又是老友的人，不得不慎重考虑起来现下这种状况是不是个坦白的好时机。

“还有，”O'Donnell显然已经看到了更多Mendez不知道的事情，“为什么抢救你的时候你的拍档说什么都不肯走？甚至还要…”

“握着我的手是吗…”Mendez摇摇头，“我还以为是幻觉。”

“所以……？”

“我们在一起过。”Mendez想了想又补充了句，“可能算是在一起过。”

O'Donnell也是个什么大场面都见过的人，虽然有所准备，但他还是花了点时间消化了下这句话里的信息量。

而Mendez选择避开O'Donnell五味杂陈的眼神，在他看来像两个小时般地两分钟过去后，O'Donnell没太大情绪起伏地回答了句“好吧”。

Mendez冲他眨眨眼。

接着他终于还是听到O'Donnell抱怨起来为什么不早点对他坦诚两个人之间的关系、在CIA最顾忌的无非就是这种情况之类之类都能想到的话，但Mendez除了点头装傻之外也不好说什么，直到开门又关门的声音才终于把Mendez从O'Donnell的训斥中拯救出来。

Solo拎着一袋子看起来像是食材的东西推开了房间门，“你醒了？还好吗？”

“我提醒过你，你不应该出现在这里。”O'Donnell抢先Mendez一步回答了Solo。

“我确定没有人跟着我，长官。”Solo冲O'Donnell笑着晃晃手里的袋子，“我去做点吃的。”

等Solo走开后，O'Donnell才认命似的叹了口气，又探出半个身体去瞥了眼在流理台前忙碌的Solo后，凑近了Mendez：

“别告诉我你是下面那个。”

Mendez瞬时感觉自己好像一口血呛在喉咙里，在摇头和点头间犹疑。

“好吧，”O'Donnell翻了个Mendez没看到的白眼，“我建议过你应该加强体能锻炼的。”

“我觉得他不需要了，”明明刚刚还在外面的人端了杯温水走了进来，“现在这样的体型就很好看。”

O'Donnell不知道为什么瞬间联想到引狼入室这个词。

而Mendez只想立刻再蒙头睡上一觉。

等医生再一次给Mendez换完绷带而O'Donnell也终于停止对Mendez的批判离开时已经是一天后了，其间Solo又出去了两次，每次回来后他会简短地跟Mendez交换情报，然后对目标进行筛选。Mendez想，靠受伤换来两个人之间难得平稳的工作时间倒也不赖。

虽然O'Donnell再三提醒Solo不要再出现在这里，但那显然对Solo起不到任何警示作用。Mendez从房间挪到沙发上，选了个比较舒服的姿势窝了进去，看着Solo又在流理台前摆弄着那堆花花绿绿的食物，他的手像有魔法一般又端出了两碟看起来就很好吃的烩饭。

“我忘了你爱不爱吃西兰花，”Solo把勺子塞到了Mendez手里，“但你现在适合多吃些这种好食物。”

“好食物？那什么是坏食物？”

“你爱吃的那些，鸡肉汉堡、墨西哥卷饼、热狗…”

“嘿，这不公平，”Mendez挥舞着勺子计较起来。“只要是好吃的都是好食物。”

“好吧，”Solo从Mendez受伤开始就没再和他斗过嘴，他边笑着回答边又从自己的那碟饭里舀出一颗西兰花放到了Mendez的那碟里，“但我希望你现在可以多吃一些我做的好食物。”

然后两个人陷入了一种奇异的沉默里，他们坐在沙发里看着星际迷航，Solo偶尔会拿起桌上的资料翻看一会儿，而Mendez则一口一口仔细地吃完了Solo做的饭，其间想拿啤酒的手被Solo握进了手心，他想了想便也作罢了，接着他歪着头对着Solo没什么表情的侧脸发了好久的愣。

“我只是…”Mendez无意识地开口后又打住了。

“什么？”Solo转头，“你只是什么？”

“关于那天的问题，我无法回答…我只是…”Mendez的喉结又上下滚动了一次，“我只是还不确定我到底想要什么。”

Solo有一秒露出了疑惑的神情，但很快就领悟过来。

“好的，我知道了。”

Mendez看起来又想说什么，却被Solo打断了。

“我知道。”Solo说，用上扬的音调。然后他看到Mendez释然一样的表情又把视线转回了电视屏幕。

Mendez大多数的时候都很温和，那时他的眼角会柔柔的弯下来，表情是隐隐的笑意盈盈，感觉生动。

Solo盯着又自顾自陷进电视剧的Mendez看了好一会儿，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。

因为这突发举动被吓到的Mendez下意识往后挪动了一点，一个偏头，鼻子擦上了亲完后没有退开的Solo的鼻子。

于是Solo再次亲了上去，一开始只是贴着Mendez的唇小幅度的轻触碾磨，他等了一会儿，感受到Mendez并没有要躲的意思，于是舌头利落地从齿间溜了进去，勾着对方的舌尖辗转交缠。

Mendez被吻得不由自主往后倒时被Solo一把捞住了腰，吻也被迫中断。

“咳…”Mendez后知后觉地准备终结这个尴尬的氛围，却被Solo伸出的手臂带进了怀抱，他控制着角度以避免压痛Mendez的伤处。

这个扭着上半身拥抱的姿势很别扭，但Solo满意地感受着熟悉的温度，好像身体里某个被特意打造的空缺被嵌满。

Solo看不到Mendez的表情，但更能感受到他的心情。

我们在界限的边缘互相试探，你试探我爱不爱你，我试探你是不是爱我。

“也许我爱你，也许我不爱，Tony，我不知道。”Solo的声音很轻，带点恳求，“至少在想清楚之前，就先不要推开我了吧。”

感受到Mendez安静地用下巴蹭着自己肩膀点了点头的Solo又侧过头去亲了亲他的头发。

喜欢令人眷恋。

眷恋令人软弱。

也许我无法分清楚的原因只是因为，你把我变成了自私又软弱的人，所以才会潜意识地如此摇摆不定。

Solo不敢说。

chapter.6

Mendez想，他好像和Solo在一起了。没有什么特别的提问和回答，就是在一起了。

时光倒流都不会这么神奇，仿佛这些日子的种种都不曾发生。

Solo完全不顾O'Donnell的反对,从自己的安全屋搬到了Mendez的这间，只提供单人供给的生活用品一下子显得紧张起来，Mendez不得不求O'Donnell帮他们添置成了双人用。

为了不拖后任务的进度，Solo负责了所有的外勤，但只要出去就会用最快的速度回来，偶尔他会带一些Mendez爱吃的“不好的食物”，又总是在他吃到一半的时候抢走不让他接着吃。

不用出去的时候两个人仍是窝在沙发上一起看电视剧，虽然时常是忙累了的Solo先睡过去，Mendez搬不动他，也只好抱着被子过来陪他，直到Solo因为两个人七歪八扭的睡姿自己醒过来后才能终于躺去床上睡个好觉。

除此之外，Solo也包揽了包括做饭和洗碟子在内的一切事物，Mendez以前只觉得Solo有些洁癖，却不知道他是能把自己和屋子打理得如此井井有条的人，好像他不管在外面经历了什么危险，回到安全屋里总是能带着笑把他照顾得很好。

托了他的“呵护”，Mendez恢复得很顺利，现在他可以不用僵直着固定一种姿势坐着了，他半躺进沙发里，又目不转睛地看着在流理台前切水果的Solo，直到Solo终于发现他停留在自己身上的目光。

“你这样的眼神会让我觉得你又爱上我了。”Solo解开了围巾扔到桌子上，端着水果走来。

“……刀工不错。”Mendez拿起两片苹果往嘴里塞，想了想又喂了Solo一片，Solo笑着张嘴去吃，在他看来害羞时的Mendez像某种毛茸茸的猫科动物，总是能让他心情变得很好。他凑过去咬了咬正在专心吃水果的Mendez的脖子，Mendez吓得躲闪，Solo就更放肆地去亲他，扯他的衣服，两个人在沙发上推推搡搡，直到Mendez半推半就地被Solo压进沙发里任他上下其手个够。因为医生再三叮嘱过Mendez不能做任何动作幅度过大的肢体动作，所以在此之前Solo总是点到为止，今天他的吻也是依依不舍地在Mendez脖颈间徘徊了许久，然后撑起上半身准备在自己完全勃起之前抽身离开。

没想到Mendez捞住他的脖子主动凑上去送了个吻。

“哇噢…这真是…”一吻结束Solo又重新压了上去，“难得。”

“下午医生说我的恢复情况良好…”

“好到做一些运动也没关系？”Solo扯着Mendez的睡裤，Mendez则配合地抬起屁股便于Solo完全脱下那条碍事的裤子。

“我是这么理解的。”

“好的，”Solo揉捏着Mendez的臀瓣又是一个深吻，“我一定会好好控制运动的强度的。”

然而Solo还没来得及脱自己的衣服，就被突然开门的声音吓得差点从沙发上滚下去。

“老天，你们至少去卧室！”O'Donnell拿公文包遮着眼睛，扯过一张椅子坐下，“你现在知道我为什么再三禁止你和Tony同居了吧？！”

“至少我还没光着屁股，场面还不算太尴尬。”Solo扯过毯子给Mendez盖上，从容不迫地站起来整理了下衣服，又给O'Donnell倒了一杯酒。

“或者Tony你先进去休息？”O'Donnell从公文包里拿出一叠文件后犹豫了一会儿才开口。

Mendez和Solo对视了一下，“坏消息？”

“…也不是。”

“就在这里说吧，”Mendez盘起了毯子下的双腿将上半身坐直了些，“我也是任务的一份子。”

“好吧，”O'Donnell将手上的资料递给了Solo，“还记得文奇盖拉家族吗？”

“我以为那个任务已经结束了，”Solo草草翻了下手上的资料，都是他以前看过的关于文奇盖拉的家族的信息，于是又顺手递给Mendez看，“并且完成得很干净。”

“在昨天之前的话，是的。”O'Donnell放下了酒杯，变得严肃了些，“至少在昨天之前，包括你在内的所有人都以为她已经死了。”

Solo沉思了一下，“所以她就是那个名单的买家？”

“虽然目前没有明确证据，”O'Donnell又抽出了一张照片，那是柏林方面几天前拍到的维多利亚登上私人飞机的照片，即使只有个模糊的侧面，也足够Solo确定那就是维多利亚，“但鉴于你和她的关系，应该是她没错。”

“真奇怪这么多天竟然没有找到任何指向她的线索。”Solo扭了下脖子，表情上看不出什么。

“先生们，请允许我插个嘴，”Mendez看完了手上的资料，终于找到了机会提问，“Jack你刚刚说Solo和这位维多利亚女士什么关系？”

“噢，这个…”O'Donnell欲言又止。

“大概是我睡了她，又杀了她的丈夫，她‘死前’又威胁一定会找我报复的关系。”

“这样。”Mendez点点头表示知道了，又拿起了别的资料来看。O'Donnell的目光在他俩之间来来回回，一时分辨不出到底是个什么气氛。

“所以我可不可以暂时理解为，她要买CIA这份名单，是想向整个CIA寻仇？”Mendez倒是好像没发现气氛有什么不同，打破了沉默。

“暂时只能这么想，目前也只能维持原计划，至少找出了买家，揪出卖家就更简单了。”

等Solo补充完资料上没有的信息，O'Donnell又和Sanders开完电话会议离开的时候已经过去了好几个小时。Mendez显得有些困，他想顺应身体想小憩一会儿的欲望往沙发里倒，却被Solo扶住了身体。

Solo开始用一种混杂着期待和探究的眼神盯着他，而Mendez慌张了起来，他不明白这个意味不明的眼神的意思。

他飞快地思考了一下然后清了清嗓子：“呃，如果你是在担心我介意你和维多利亚女士有过一夜情的这件事的话，那大可不必，我知道这是为了工作。”

“你可能以为我在说反话…你要相信在这些事情上我可以分得很清楚。”Mendez试图辩解，但是他看到Solo的表情变得更难看了。

Solo眼里的期待没有了，“你为什么不介意？”

“我当然不会介…什么？”Mendez愣住了，“你说什么？”

“你应该介意的，以我们现在的关系。”Solo一边的眉毛又挑了起来。

“可是我确实不介意。”这回轮到Mendez皱起了眉。

“Umm…那我可就不太高兴了。”Solo的手从背后伸进了Mendez的睡衣里，狠狠捏了一把他腰间的肉，Mendez想抗议，又被Solo突然撞上来的吻堵住了嘴。

Solo吻得毫无章法和技巧可言，更像是惩罚，勾着Mendez的舌头在他嘴里横冲直撞，睡衣里的手也开始由下往上缓缓摩挲着，直到两个人呼吸渐重喘不上气的地步Solo才终于退开。

“我现在可以确定你确实是第一次成为某个人的固定伴侣，”Solo自己说着又笑了，“我是不是至少应该为这一点高兴？”

“我不是无理取闹的类型，”Mendez歪了点脑袋，稍显疑惑的神情，“你知道的。”

“那不是无理取闹，在固定关系里，伴侣因为另一位的过往风流韵事吃醋是人之常情，”Solo从坐着的姿势换到站起，面对着Mendez把手撑在了他的两侧俯下身去又轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，“那能让我感受到你是在乎你的。”

“好的，”Mendez难得没再争辩，做出服软的、乖顺的表情，“我知道了。”

Solo的脸终于没那么难看了，他捏了捏Mendez的耳垂，又拉起他的手一个个亲吻过他的指尖。

Mendez的手指修长，指节分明，他记起Solo很喜欢握着他的手从指尖开始亲吻。他知道这意味着什么。Mendez对每一次任务的细节都追求完美到偏执的地步，对工作的控制欲极强，然而这样的他在与Solo的性事却总是很被动，他总是顺着Solo的意思来，满足他对任何小情趣的要求，但偶尔Solo又觉得他过于柔顺，仿佛乐在其中的只有自己。这两种完全矛盾的特质同时出现在Mendez身上，总是会让Solo忍不住想在下一次提出些更过分的要求。

所以他只是闲适地往沙发上一坐，张开了腿，“要不然今天就遵从医嘱，你自己来？”

“啊？”

让在性事中总是被动的人被迫尝试主动，这个小惩罚Solo觉得真是有趣极了。

然而十分钟他就后悔了，因为当他被Mendez伺候着脱了裤子、又在Mendez湿润的口腔里完全勃起之后，Mendez就小心翼翼地跨坐到他了身上，臀缝不甚熟练地摩擦着他，这除了让他涨得更痛之外毫无任何缓解，他想强硬地扶着Mendez的腰就这么坐下去，但是看到Mendez有些紧张又茫然的表情后却又狠不下心。

自己种下的苦果还得自己尝。

最后他只得抱着Mendez换成了正常的体位，然后再次花了对他来说极为漫长的时间来替Mendez做扩张，等他终于将自己的灼热缓缓推入Mendez的身体里时，长长地纾了一口气。

Solo进入得比以前每一次都更慢，这让Mendez整个人都更加敏感起来，他抽插的力度时轻时重，好几次完全退出又完全埋入，Mendez根本无法停止细碎的呻吟，他咬住自己的胳膊转过头去，又被Solo捏着下巴把头掰了回来。两人的舌尖一直在柔软地纠缠，这让Mendez有些分不清今天的Solo是更温柔还是更卖力，每一次他觉得自己有了喘息机会的时候，又总被他突然凶狠的冲撞引来一阵颤动。

高潮后的静谧里Solo扯过毯子把Mendez包了个严实，自己就这么光着身子抱着被毯子裹住的人，两个体型都很大的男人再一次让沙发承受了不该承受的压力，然而比起去洗澡，Mendez只想这么安静地待着不动。

过了一会儿Mendez终于开口，声音很轻，比起对话，更像是清晰温柔的耳语，“可能比起介意那些无关紧要的，我更介意她这次是冲着你来这件事。”

“嗯。”Solo没说话，低下头亲了亲Mendez的头发，又亲了亲他的耳朵，最后轻轻握了握Mendez没有准备好的手心。

彼此沉默的气息里，Mendez调整了下姿势，然后翻身说了句晚安。

感觉到一个吻落在头顶，然后是Solo熟悉的、令人安心的声音。

“晚安。”

时间好像停顿了。


End file.
